


Still

by mithrel



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blanket Permission, Character Study, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel





	Still

Bashir stared out the station viewport and sighed. As much as he enjoyed living here, as much as he felt he was doing some real good, there were things he missed about Earth. The weather, for one. There was no sunlight here, not really, even though the Bajoran sun was nearby. There was no snow, no fog, no wind.

The thing he missed most, though, was thunderstorms. He remembered when he was younger, staring out the window as the wind lashed the trees, torrents of rain hitting the yard, and counting the seconds between lightning and thunder to see whether the storm was moving away. He remembered the thrill he felt as lightning forked down through the sky, excitement laced with terror.

He remembered the softer rains, sitting curled up in a chair by the fire with Kukalaka, as thunder grumbled in the distance and the old house creaked in the wind. He’d been surprised to learn later that most houses didn’t have fireplaces, but he still thought that a rainstorm required a fire and a cup of cocoa.

Ah, well. He had plenty to keep him busy, and he wouldn’t have been happy planetside anyway; his soul belonged here, on the frontier.


End file.
